Rezer
Rezer is an artificial lifeform created by the Constellation using the DNA of Richard Sinclair in order to combat Edge, his alter-ego. Eventually, Rezer ceased to obey their commands and went rogue, destroying the planet of Naudyai with impulse bombs and almost killing Edge in the process before suffering its final defeat. His first appearance was in "Mirror Mirror". Appearance Rezer appears to be very much like Edge in appearance, wearing black polyform armor which completely obscures its robotic self. Its shoulder guards are slightly more developed, giving it a more angular appearance than the template it was copied from. Furthermore, Rezer appears to carry no weapons apart from a Heil Ion Saber. It possesses numerous built-in weapons systems, including two customized PSR-00 "Pulsar" Pistols of Taeski origin, making it a very lethal opponent. It also has two blades concealed in its forearms which can extend out almost fifteen inches and a grenade dispenser located in its right shoulder which can deliver a single discus grenade to its hand every ten minutes. Whereas Edge possesses afterburners to aid him in flight, Rezer's back opens like the carapace of a cockroach to reveal ten thrusters in each "wing". Its shins also carry extendable stabilizers for use in flight, leaving Rezer's arms free for combat. As Rezer was upgraded, additional technology and weapons were added to it. A variety of picobot-based weapons synthesis programs were added to produce an almost infinite supply of ammunition for its guns. 128 Alintean HVNT Missiles, each barely three inches in length and less than half an inch in width, were added to its chest compartment, also populated with picobots. Lastly, in its final incarnation, Rezer sported a Rhurn Vesuthan cape on its back and biosynthetic tendrils inside its left arm. It was also shown to have a magnetohydrodynamic cannon mounted inside its head. Origins Rezer-1 Rezer began as a retrofitted light droid which slowly and steadily gained increased augments as the tests dragged on. Although the concept for Project Rezer was conceived fairly early, around the time of Nubason's defeat, testing for the prototypes dragged on for several years before a viable prototype was produced. This prototype, referred to as "REZER-1" was powered by an Old Race Core, specifically a Yellow Core, which granted it an almost limitless supply of energy. Rezer was gifted with true sentience just prior to its first objective, which was to seek out and destroy a Senate outpost which had been constructed on one of the moons of Kashelion in the Blemdarch system. Rezer accomplished its mission with aplomb, blasting a five mile wide crater in the surface of the moon with the destruction of the base. Satisfied that their synthetic agent was capable of causing enough damage to draw Edge's attention, the Constellation set it loose on the Galaxy. This had the unintended side effect of getting Edge jailed for a time, as the Senate assumed he had gone rogue. He was eventually released when the string of attacks continued and Edge was exonerated, the violent crimes being blamed on an impostor. Edge tracked his doppelganger to the aquatic world of Normark where the two did battle on a magnetite arch. Edge managed to drive Rezer off, but did not destroy it. Grievously wounded, Edge limped back to his ship while Rezer found its way back to the Constellation, demanding upgrades. It is unknown who the cheif engineer overseeing Rezer's construction was, but whoever they were authorized additional weapons for it. Rezer-2 A considerable improvement over its previous form, Rezer-2 was designed with the sole purpose of taking down Edge and any who followed him. Intent of fulfilling this task, Rezer hunted Edge and the Ghost down, cornering them near Nihran and assaulting the ship from the exterior, badly damaging one of the thrusters. Edge jumped to the binary system of Dekaram-Visora, but Rezer tracked him down and boarded his ship. Angered, Edge's assistant Klaara, in the guise of Pearl, attacked Rezer but was defeated. Edge appeared on the scene in time to watch Rezer split Pearl's torso open from sternum to hip. In a panic, Edge shot Rezer's leg out before dragging Klaara out, venting the room and spacing Rezer. With haste born of desperation, Edge raced Klaara to the Zyzyt homeworld of Raga where she was hospitalized in the intensive care building. While awaiting word on her condition, Edge hunted Rezer back to the Blemdarch system where the two fought outside the Ghost. Ultimately, Edge disabled Rezer and brought it aboard, believing it to be dead. Instead, as Edge was journeying back to Raga, Rezer reactivated itself and escaped with the Edge Suit Mark VII. Edge was ready to pursue it, but instead returned to Raga and reunited with Klaara. In the meantime, Rezer had returned to its Constellation roots with the Mark VII, once more requesting upgrades and an integration with the Mark VII. Permission was granted and work on Rezer once more commenced. Rezer-3 As Edge and Klaara were reuniting on Raga, Rezer's newest body had finished. Armed with the latest in picotech weaponry, it targeted major homeworlds, hoping to cause a large enough disaster to lure Edge out of "hiding". Nihran, Besodaari, Chindrus, Zakaan, Sovereign and Earth all suffered massive disasters within the span of a few days before Rezer brought the fight to Raga. Edge, once more enraged beyond words, chased Rezer out of the system but lost track of it before he could engage. Ultimately, a distress call from a neutral world, Naudyai, attracted Edge's attention and he arrived in time to find Rezer using Constellation impulse bombs to vibrate the planet to the liquefaction point, turning it into a steaming ball of mud and dust. Edge approached, radioing for assistance as he attempted to evacuate civilians, but was shot down by Rezer as it entered the fray. Marooned on Naudyai, Edge and the Ghost (which remained seaworthy enough to float on the ocean of mud) approached the coastal city of Tyrica. Upon arriving, Rezer appeared on radar, streaking towards the downed ship. Edge left Klaara in charge of repairs, going outside to meet his foe. Rezer-3, armed with upgraded weapons and a Rhurni Vesuthan, confronted Edge and challenged him to a final confrontation - a no-holds-barred winner-take-all fight which would decide which of them was the "real" Edge. Edge accepted the challenge, warring with Rezer for the better part of two hours as Naudyai fell apart around them, before burying Rezer in the sea of mud and hardening it with his afterburners. Klaara, in the meantime, had repaired enough of the Ghost to get them airborne again, and they escaped the planet. Addendum Rezer may or may not be dead. According to Edge, he doubts that being buried alive in an ocean of mud on a disintegrating planet will kill it. Rather, because Rezer's remains were never recovered amidst the dust of Naudyai following the planet's destruction, he assumes that Rezer escaped the planet and is in hiding somewhere, waiting for a chance to strike. Klaara, as well as several members of the Senate, believe the opposite, stating that Rezer likely disintegrated along with the planet, explaining the lack of remains, and is long gone. Category:Antagonists Category:Synthetics Category:Constellation